


Hyperbolic Inverse

by kantamu



Series: cactus!verse [1]
Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-06
Updated: 2013-01-06
Packaged: 2017-11-23 22:12:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/627059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kantamu/pseuds/kantamu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>of cacti, coffee, and graphing calculators |  myungsoo buys the cactus on a thursday | for kiyumi</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hyperbolic Inverse

Myungsoo buys the cactus on a Thursday. His roommate is never home on Thursday afternoons. He puts the cactus on top of the bookshelf and pulls out his textbooks. There is a midterm on Friday, and he still hasn't studied.

His phone buzzes shortly after. `Hyung help` the text reads. An image is attached. Myungsoo glances at it, decides the plea for help isn't urgent, and shoves the phone back into his pocket.

Friday is tomorrow. Myungsoo muses over this thought, taking it in stride when the door opens, and he almost wishes he could be surprised. He sighs. Studying will have to wait.

"Coffee?" Sungyeol asks, poking his head in.

Myungsoo shrugs, pushes his chair back, and follows Sungyeol out the door. To be honest, Myungsoo has never been much of a coffee drinker. These days, he drinks six coffees a week. Sungyeol goes home on Sundays. Sometimes, so does Myungsoo.

Sungyeol is talking about his Economics midterm—Myungsoo still has Calculus II on his mind. Integration and limits to infinity, absolute value f of x, Skorokhod space and càdlàg. He nods and hmms at the appropriate times, but he lasts all of one flight of stairs before Sungyeol punches him on the shoulder and demands to know what he's thinking about.

Myungsoo shrugs and grins. "r2=2a2cos2θ?"

"What," Sungyeol deadpans. "Geek. Why do I know you?"

"Mmhmm." His phone vibrates again. Myungsoo ignores it. "I heard your roommate got a girlfriend."

Sungyeol makes a gagging noise. "I am going to kill him if they make out on my bed again."

Myungsoo just chuckles. The usual uninspired off-white walls and green carpeting of the dorm foyer is complemented by muddy footprints. "It's still raining," Myungsoo comments.

"You should have told me if you knew!" Sungyeol says. He eyes the steady drizzle outside, the coffee shop across the street, and Myungsoo. Myungsoo raises an eyebrow. Sungyeol grabs Myungsoo by the wrist, shoves open the door, and runs.

Really, he wishes he could be surprised.

-

It starts like this:

Myungsoo is sitting at a table in the library cafe one day with a half-eaten muffin in front of him and a laptop perched on his knees when a boy takes the seat across from him and says hi.

In hindsight, it hadn't been remarkable in the slightest.

-

The coffee is, as usual, bland. Myungsoo doesn't mind. Sungyeol bitches about it, but he bitches about it at least three times a week. Myungsoo is surprised he doesn't complain about it every day—Sungyeol points out that the days he doesn't complain, it's actually decent. Myungsoo notices that these are the days the boy in Sungyeol's Business Ethics class is at the cashier, the one who draws hearts on the disposable coffee cups of every girl that passes through.

Sungyeol doesn't notice.

Myungsoo would like to say he's lost in his own thoughts, but the reality is that he could have answered Sungjong's plea for help half an hour ago and the coffee is starting to cool. "You know, we should actually _do_ something some day," Sungyeol is saying.

Myungsoo can't help but laugh a little. "We're not doing something right now?" he asks.

Sungyeol rolls his eyes. "We're doing _school_. Don't tell me this is how you imagined university life was going to be."

"I imagined more time in the library," Myungsoo answers honestly. Sungyeol throws a napkin at Myungsoo's face.

Myungsoo's phone buzzes again, and this time, he does flick the message open. "Who is it?" Sungyeol wants to know. "High school friend," Myungsoo answers. "A girl?" Sungyeol asks. "R-squared equals two a cos two theta," Myungsoo says blandly, and hits send.

Sungyeol wears his heart on his sleeve, Myungsoo thinks sometimes. It's not quite the truth, but it's close enough.

-

Myungsoo buys the cactus on a Thursday. He has an assignment due on Friday, and he hasn't started.

"Coffee?" Sungyeol asks.

Myungsoo shrugs, pushes his chair back, and follows him out the door.

**Author's Note:**

> note: [this](http://www.wolframalpha.com/input/?i=r%3Dsqrt%282*4*cos%282theta%29%29) plot is the image Sungjong sent Myungsoo. he was trying to graph it on his calculator.


End file.
